Measuring the foundation of a structure, wherein a construction surface is marked at the perimeter of the foundation of a structure, is a necessary step in many construction projects. For example, a construction project may require the corners of a rectangular foundation of a structure be visually marked, such as with posts. However, measuring foundations of structures can be a difficult and time consuming process.
Special tools may be required to precisely mark the position where a structure is to be built. However, some of these tools may not give users any concrete and discernible indication of being completely square or rectangular with 90° angles on all sides, or other needed angles, requiring users to determine the proper position simply by their visual perception. This method may cause inaccuracies and thus, flaws in the resulting structure.
Accordingly, a need exists for a device and process to efficiently mark a foundation of a structure.